Sated
by oneanddonekindofgirl
Summary: Fills for the 2013 Winter Kink Meme. Please R&R :)
1. Old Haunt

Prompt fills for the Winter '13 Kink Meme..

Prompt for this chapter was "_**On top of the bar at the Old Haunt.**_" Set late mid-season 5. This one got a little long for a kink meme fill. Sorry! Please take a moment to let me know what you think. :)

* * *

"Alright, guys, I need to call it a night before I drink too much again," Lanie said as she slid out of the booth and stood. "There's nothing worse than performing an autopsy when you're hungover."

Kate shuddered at the thought.

Esposito followed Lanie out of the booth, holding her coat for her to slip on. "Wanna share a cab?" he offered, not even attempting to hide his real agenda. But Lanie just laughed and took his hand, pulling him out of the bar behind her as they called out their goodbyes over their shoulders.

Ryan chuckled at his partners' antics, shaking his head slightly. He finished off his beer (the only one he'd indulged in that evening) and leaned back in the booth. "I should call it a night, too," he said. "Get home to Jenny." Even though the couple had been married for a year, they still acted like newlyweds.

Kate grinned and leaned forward, elbows on the tabletop in front of her as she cradled the bottle of imported beer (her third one of the evening). "Still trying to get pregnant?" she asked, more candid from the alcohol.

Ryan returned her grin as he stood. "Not tonight," he said. "But practice makes perfect." He wagged his eyebrows.

Both Kate and Castle chuckled as Ryan made his way outside to hail a cab. "I should lock up," Castle murmured into Kate's ear, nuzzling her neck.

"Isn't that Annie's job?" Kate asked in a low voice, nodding her head towards the lone bartender who was currently wiping down the bartop.

"I'll let her go home early," he said, nudging her side in indication to let him out of the booth. Kate stood, letting him pass her, then watched as he walked to the bar and told the young woman to go ahead and head home for the evening. "I'll be sure you get paid for your entire shift," he added, knowing the girl needed the cash and had another hour left of her shift.

"Thank you, Mr. Castle," Annie said, grabbing her things. "You two have a good evening!"

And then they were alone. Kate took another swig of her beer as Castle locked up after Annie, turning off the neon "OPEN" sign and pulling down and securing the security bars that blocked the door and windows.

The he turned to face his girlfriend, a sly grin on his face.

"What asinine idea has gotten into your head this time?" Kate teased, only half serious.

Castle walked over to her, grabbed the beer from her hands and placed it on the table behind her, then took her hand and led her to the bar. She sat on one of the barstools as he made his way behind the bar, looking for supplies. On the bar in front of her, he placed a bottle of top grade tequila, a bowl of freshly cut limes, and a salt shaker.

Kate raised her eyebrows. "What's all this, Castle?"

"Have you never partaken in body shots, Detective Beckett?" he questioned, a sly grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, when I was in _college_," she informed him.

He just continued to grin as he rejoined her on the opposite side of the bar. He poured two shots of the amber liquid, held out the bowl of lime wedges, and gave her his best puppy dog look. Feeling uninhibited from the alcohol, Kate brushed back her hair, dipped the tips of two fingers into the tequila, and trailed the liquid across her clavicle into the hallow dip. Never taking her eyes off Castle, she grabbed the salt shaker and shook out a generous amount, the tiny crystals sticking to the dampness of the tequila, then popped a lime wedge between her teeth.

Taking it for the invitation she meant it to be, Castle stepped forwards, dipping his head to lick away the salt. He spent much more time sucking against the delicate skin than was strictly necessary, causing Kate to inhale a quick breath. He quickly downed the tequila, then grabbed the lime from between her teeth with his own lips, sucking the sour juices to counteract the bite of the alcohol before chucking the rind on the bar.

Kate immediately pulled him in for a kiss, the taste of the tequila and lime still fresh on his lips and tongue. She pushed against his shoulders, forcing him to sit on the barstool next to her. "My turn," she murmured, picking up the salt shaker. She studied him for a second, trying to decide where to put the salt on his skin.

Grinning, she stepped forward and began to unbutton his dark blue shirt, pouting slightly when she noticed the v-neck undershirt he wore beneath it. She'd forgotten that little detail. Sighing in exasperation, she looked up at him. "Take them off," she demanded.

Castle didn't need to be told twice. His dress shirt came off first, Kate taking it from him to set aside a few stools down while he stripped of the undershirt. Kate acted immediately, leaning forward to lathe his pectoral muscle, just above his small nipple. She added the salt and made sure he had a lime wedge, then sucked up the salt, making sure that her tongue brushed across his nipple. Castle grunted, his hands bracketing her slim hips.

Kate pulled back and downed the shot, then grabbed the lime from his mouth, sucking hard. Castle reached out and grabbed the rind, tossing it aside as he attacked her mouth with his own, swallowing her hum of pleasure as their tongues tangled. Hands still on her hips, he turned them so that her back was to the bar, then lifted her to sit atop the structure, all the while never allowing their lips to part.

Kate's hands were far from immobile; she threaded the fingers of one hand through the short hair at the nape of his neck, her other reaching around him to run over the muscled planes of his back.

Castle broke the kiss and poured another shot of tequila. "Where should I put this one?" he whispered into her ear.

She pulled back and kissed him quickly. "Wherever you want," she said against his lips.

Castle got a devilish look on his face as he unbuttoned her pale blue silky shirt, revealing the lacy white bra underneath. "Should I choose here?" he asked, running his fingertips across the swell of her breast, just above the edge of her bra. She leaned back on the bar, her hands behind her, palms flat on the cool, polished wood.

"Anywhere you want," she reiterated.

Castle hummed, moving his fingers across her smooth skin to the circular scar between her breasts. "Here?" he murmured, watching his fingers as they felt the slightly raised skin. He couldn't help but press a gentle kiss to the puckered flesh.

Just as quickly, the tender moment was gone and the game was back on. "Or how about here?" His fingertips moved over her stomach, brushing down over her navel. Kate sucked in a quick breath at the slight tickle sensation. "Stop teasing and pick a spot already," she groaned out.

"Someone is impatient," he said.

She glared at him. Her glare turned into a look of surprise (but not displeasure) when he moved his hands to the button of her jeans. He deftly flicked them open, then pulled the zipper down. "Help me," he said as he began to tug the tight fabric over her hips.

Kate lifted her hips, bracing herself on her hands, allowing him to slide the denim down her thighs. Once past her hips, Kate let herself fall back to the bar, the coolness of the polished wood beneath her causing her to shiver in delight at the illicitness of what they were about to do. Kate was actually surprised it had taken him this long into their relationship to try and seduce her at The Old Haunt.

Castle worked her skinny jeans down as far as he could before he met the resistance of her heeled ankle boots. He made quick work of both boots, letting them fall carelessly to the floor, the sound echoing around them in the empty bar. Neither one paid any attention.

He finished divesting her of her jeans, letting them hang over a nearby stool.

Castle grabbed the salt and moved to sit on the stool right in front of her, putting him eye-level with her long, trim thighs. He urged her legs to part, inhaling deeply the hardy scent of her arousal already creating a damp patch on the crotch of the lacy white boyshorts that matched her bra.

He let his lips trail across the inside of her knee, leaving behind a scorching dampness. Kate couldn't resist the urge to thread her fingers in his hair, holding him to her as he kissed and licked further and further up her inner thigh. He focused his efforts on wetting the skin just shy of the place where her leg and torso met. He pulled back slightly and tipped the salt shaker, coating the delicate skin.

Kate grabbed a lime and braced herself, but it was no use. As soon as he latched onto the overly sensitive skin, she cried out, hips lifting of their own accord. Castle quickly downed the tequila and reached for the lime.

Once finished with the lime, he kissed her hard as he reached down and hooked his thumbs in her panties and pushed them downwards. Kate lifted her hips once more and he pulled them all the way off. She was now completely naked from the waist down. The biting cold of the bartop reminded her of exactly where they were, that knowledge only serving to fuel her arousal.

Castle didn't waste a single second. As soon as her legs were free of the delicate lace, he lifted her thighs to rest on his shoulders and dipped his head down to her center, eager to taste her.

"Oh, fuck, Castle," Kate groaned out as he slid his talented tongue along her slit, teasing along her opening, then moving to circle her clit. Her head fell back, eyes closed as she tried, and failed, to keep her hips still. Her heels pressing into his back, she angled her hips forward in an effort to get even closer.

Castle reached up and pressed one strong hand against her flat abdomen, holding her still. He brought his other hand up to run along her slit as his tongue concentrated on her clit. He teased her opening with two fingers, just barely allowing the tips to enter her. He loved teasing her, almost as much as he loved how wet she got for him.

Kate grunted in frustration. "Stop teasing," she groaned. "Please."

Castle took mercy on her, thrusting the two fingers into her soaked core. Kate cried out, already feeling the first flutterings of an oncoming orgasm. "Oh god, Castle!" she moaned when he began to move his fingers in an out, his tongue never ceasing its torment on her clit.

He hummed against her, sending tiny but effective vibrations to her clit and she felt her thighs begin to tighten.

"Oh, god, I'm so close," she groaned, gripping the edge of the bartop, knuckles turning white with the strain. "Please, Castle, don't stop. Don't stop."

He rapidly flicked his tongue over her and increased the tempo of his thrusts, his entire hand now covered in her wetness. He kept up his efforts until Kate cried out, her thighs trapping his head in place, her inner walls spasming around his fingers as she came hard against his mouth, calling out his name again and again. Finally, her entire body went lax, her thighs releasing his head. He kissed his way up her torso, over her quivering stomach and between her rapidly rising and falling breasts, until he could capture her lips with his own.

Kate, still reeling from her orgasm, could do nothing but groan at the taste of her own arousal on his lips and tongue as he kissed her. Soon, her hands were smoothing down his chest towards his belt. She unbuckled it and worked on the fastening, hands fumbling a bit before managing to get it undone. Castle took over then, pushing her hands aside and unzipping the fly and pushing them and his boxers down, uncaring that his ridiculously expensive, perfectly tailored pants were now in a heap on the floor of his bar. All he could think about was getting inside Kate.

Breaking their kiss, Castle shoved aside the body shot makings, then hefted himself onto the bartop next to her. Kate, having shed her blouse and bra and instinctively knowing his intentions, shifted with him while he laid lengthwise on the bartop, bracing himself on his elbows as she moved to straddle him. He recaptured her lips just as she lined them up and sank down onto him. They both groaned in pleasure. No matter how many times they had sex, he'd never get used to the feel of her wet heat surrounding him, gripping him like a slick, pulsing vice. And she'd never get used to the feeling of being so full and complete. Never had it been like this for either of them.

Kate immediately began rocking on him, hips perfectly timed with his upwards thrusts.

Castle grunted, realizing this was going to be embarrassingly quick. His earlier attention to her had caused his arousal level to skyrocket. "Fuck, Kate, you feel so good. I'm not going to last much longer," he warned, burying his face in her neck.

"Me, neither," Kate responded. She snaked one hand between them, allowing her finger to circle her clit with a well-practiced pressure. Within a few strokes, she was coming again, even strong than before, her inner muscles gripping him even tighter. The rhythmic pulsing and illicit sounds coming from her pushed him over the edge. His hips shot upwards on one last hard thrust and then he was spilling inside her, groaning out her name over and over into her neck.

Kate relaxed against him, utterly spent, breathing ragged and uneven. Castle fell backwards, fully lying back and cradling her in his arms.

After a few moments, and after managing to catch his breath, he reached up and pushed back sweat-dampened strand hair from her forehead and wrapped his hand around the beck of her neck. "If I'd known all it would take is a few body shots to get you to put out at the bar, I'd have brought out the tequila a long time ago."

Kate couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm surprised it took you this long to try and get me naked here," she said.

"I know, I must be losing my touch," he added.

Kate chuckled and lifted her torso to look down at him. "Trust me, your touch needs no improvements."

"Oh? You sure you don't want to more thoroughly test that hypothesis?"

"Round two, it is," Kate agreed, kissing him with renewed vigor.

It was going to be a long, pleasurable night for the both of them. Good thing Kate had the following day off.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Caskett/non-femslash smut fic. How'd I do for my first time? :p **


	2. I'm Yours

_**Prompt: the first time she lets him fuck her without a condom.**_

**A/N**: This really can be set anytime in seasons 5 or 6, but I wrote it with mid-season 5 in mind, sometime between "Probable Cause" and "Significant Others."

* * *

It was late when they returned to Castle's loft. They'd caught a break in the case they were working just as they were wrapping up for then night at 9, a credible tip coming in claiming that their suspect was holed up in an abandoned building in Brooklyn. So they'd went to the address, Ryan and Esposito backing them up, and found their suspect, Mark Holmes. Or, what was left of him, anyway.

Upon first look, it appeared that he'd offed himself via a bullet in his mouth, but Lanie questioned the validity of the theory. It was possible, she said, that someone had staged it to look like a suicide, but she wouldn't know for sure until she did an autopsy in the morning.

By the time they managed to head home to get some sleep, it was nearly 2 in the morning. Surprisingly, Kate was far from tired, still running on the adrenaline of kicking down ten doors before finding the right room. She grinned. There was always one method of tiring her out that she could count on.

"We need sleep," Kate said casually as she followed Castle into the bedroom. She unholstered her gun, double checked that the safety was engaged, and slid it and her badge into the nightstand drawer.

"I'm not tired," Castle replied, hanging up his blazer and slipping off his shoes.

"Me, neither," Kate said. She gave him a sly smile and gripped the hem of her heather gray sweater, quickly pulling it over her head and flinging it towards him. It hit him in the chest. He caught it before it fell to the ground and returned her grin. He tossed her sweater into the hamper, then rounded the bed to pull her to him, immediately settling his hands on her naked waist as he captured her lips with his own.

Kate melted into him, her fingers moving to undo the buttons of his dark blue shirt. Soon, they were left in just their underwear and moving to lie on the bed. Kate laid on her back, pulling Castle on top of her, relishing the feel of his heated, naked skin pressed against hers.

Castle kissed down her neck and over her chest, careful not to leave any visible marks. He'd quickly learned his lesson with that one. But there was no rule that he couldn't leave marks on other, non-visible areas of her body. He grinned as he ran his lips over the slight hickey just below her breast, left there after a particularly heated encounter a few nights before.

"Castle," Kate gasped as he returned his attention to her breast, teasing the puckered, rosy tip with his lips, then tongue. The roughness of his tongue countered with the softness of his lips made Kate's hip buck in response. She moved her legs, wordlessly encouraging him to settle his pelvis between her thighs, their groins separated only by the thin silk of his boxers and the light cotton of her panties. Kate groaned at the feel of his rock hard length pressed against her center and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

Castle's hips moved rhythmically, creating a delicious friction against her clit. Kate pressed her hips forward, craving more. He stopped suddenly, pulling back and shuffling downwards. Her groan of protest turned into one of appreciation when he hooked his thumbs into the sides of her simple black boy shorts and pulled them down. Kate lifted her hips to assist him as he pulled them all the way off, tossing them carelessly to the floor.

He moved to re-cover her, but Kate stopped him. She reached down and tugged at his boxers, managing to get them halfway down his thighs before he had to take over and kick them off. Before returning to his previous position, Castle reached over and slid open his nightstand drawer, feeling around for the cardboard box. He grabbed it and pulled it out, growling when he realized it was completely empty. He rose to his knees and cursed.

"What?" Kate asked, lifting herself up on her elbows.

Castle flipped the box that had previously held the condoms upside down, showing that it was empty. "I didn't realize we'd used the last one," he explained. "Do you still have any in your purse from when we went to the Hamptons the other weekend?"

"Yeah," Kate groaned, dropping back to the bed. "But my purse is at my apartment."

Castle sighed in frustration, tossing the empty box onto the nightstand and mentally kicking himself for not picking any up that morning when he'd been at the store. "I'm sorry," he said, attempting to move to lay on his side beside her.

Kate stopped him, locking her legs back around his waist. "Castle, I'm too horny to stop now. Just fuck me."

He was stunned. Even after months of being in a relationship, Kate had always insisted that they use a condom even though she was on the pill. "Are you sure?" he asked, exhilarated and more aroused than ever, if that was even possible.

"Yes," Kate cried out, drawing out the sound and tugging him forwards with her strong legs.

He pushed his groin forwards, his length immediately drenched with her wetness. "God, Kate, you're really into the idea of me inside you with nothing between us, aren't you?" he breathed into her ear as their hips gyrated in a steady rhythm, his hardness rubbing against her clit with each movement.

Kate gasped, her fingers digging into his biceps. He was right. Never before had she been with a guy who wasn't wearing a condom. Never before had she trusted a guy enough to come inside her. And never before had the thought of letting a guy do just that made her ever muscle quiver in pure anticipation. "Yes," she whimpered. "Please, now, I need you inside me. Just you." She pulled his head up for a kiss, attacking his lips and tongue as he repositioned himself at her entrance. She sobbed in relief as he began sinking into her, inch by inch, until he was fully embedded inside her. "Oh, god," she gasped, the feeling of _him_, just him, so deliciously sinful and _right_. "Castle, _move_," she demanded after a few seconds of non-movement.

Castle did so, but slowly. He'd barely gotten inside her when he'd had to stop and take a breath for fear that he'd lose control just by feeling her wet heat gripping him so tightly, so perfectly. "You feel so good."

Kate panted, making those little mewling sounds that she made when she was close to coming that drove Castle insane with arousal. Needing to draw the moment out, he paused in his thrusts and maneuvered to lay on his back, Kate straddling him. He never left the heated sheath of her. Kate braced herself above him, palms against his chest as she lifted herself up and down on his erection at a steady pace.

"Castle, I don't know how much longer I can hold on," she groaned, her movements getting quicker and more uncoordinated.

"Don't," he replied, moving his fingers between her legs to rub against her clit. "Don't hold on. Come for me, Kate. Let me feel you." He circled once, twice, three times, and she threw her head back and came on a long, low moan, her thighs clamping around his hips as he followed her over the precipice. Her inner walls milked him as he came inside her, her name a steady resonance on his lips.

Kate crumpled onto his chest as they both recovered from their extreme highs, breathing quick and unsteady. Castle felt his erection softening, eventually forcing him to withdraw from her. Kate rolled onto her back beside him and he followed, propping himself on his elbow next to her. He brushed back a stray curl and kissed her nose, then her lips. "God, you're so beautiful," he said. And it was true; never before had he seen a more beautiful sight than Kate Beckett, flushed with post-coital bliss, that look of sublime satisfaction and content written all over her face. He could try for a hundred years to perfectly describe that look with the written word, but he'd never be able to come close. Ever.

Kate kissed him, pressing her legs together at the strange feeling of his essence inside her. She could feel a bit of it trickling out of her, the feeling both elicit and exhilarating.

"I need a shower now," she murmured several minutes later. "Wanna help me get all clean?"


	3. Wake Up

_**A/N: **THANK YOU for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I feel like I get better at het!smut with each chapter I write, so stay with me on this, okay? And as always, please take the time to review and let me know what you think! xoxox ~Lauren_

_**Prompt: Castle wakes Kate by eating her out.**_

* * *

Kate always kicked the covers off in her sleep, something Castle had learned very early on in their relationship.

Because of this fact, they always had to redress after sex while they were at the loft; there was no telling who would barge into his (now their) bedroom without knocking first. It was such a shame, too, because he loved feeling her naked skin against his, their mutual heat keeping them warm even when she kicked off those covers.

Which was why he loved when they went to the house in the Hamptons, just the two of them. With Alexis in school and Martha too busy with her acting school to accompany them (which, as much as he loved his mother, he was happy about), they had then entire house to themselves over Kate's long weekend, a rare three days off in a row.

Castle woke before Kate their first morning there, warm rays of sunlight already filtering through the cracks in the curtains. They offered more than enough light for him to clearly see Kate, naked and sound asleep, lying on her back, one knee bent and her head slightly turned away from him. They always started off spooning, but throughout the night, they moved, Kate usually ending up on her back, Castle on his stomach next to her. But they always kept contact in some way. When Castle woke that morning, his arm was slung across her torso, just below her breasts. And, of course, she'd kicked the covers off during the night. They lay abandoned and forgotten at the foot of the bed.

He shifted onto his side, careful not to wake her, and lifted himself on his elbow as he looked down at her. The steady rise and fall of her breasts with each breath she took let him know she was still sound asleep. He thought her the most beautiful when she was sleeping. She was always gorgeous, of course, but sleeping, she was relaxed without a care in the world, her sleep-flushed skin a rosy hue that gave her an innocent appearance.

Castle grinned. There was absolutely nothing 'innocent' about Kate Beckett. Not when it came to sex, at least.

Memories of the previous evening fluttered through his head, sparking his arousal. He felt his groin stir in response. Feeling uninhibited by _the-wine-that-made-her-all_ and the fact that they were alone, _really alone_, they were even more adventurous than normal. And normal for them was pretty damn adventurous!

Castle groaned softly as he remembered Kate eagerly bending herself over the back of the couch and demanding that he take her from behind. He remembered her pulling out the ice cubes and using that damned talented tongue on him until he literally saw stars. He remembered her pushing him onto his back and straddling his face as he worked her with his mouth and tongue.

That memory, the taste of her on his tongue, gave him an idea as he recalled a conversation they'd had weeks before. While discussing various fantasies, Kate had revealed that she wanted to be awakened by him going down on her. He'd been looking for a chance to do just that, but hadn't had the opportunity because of the stupid having to wear clothing to bed thing. It's not like he could take off her pants without waking her.

Moving carefully so he didn't wake her, he reached out and gripped her smooth thighs gently, pushing them apart. She stirred slightly and he stilled, holding his breath. But she didn't awaken, just murmured a few unintelligible syllables before relaxing once more, breathing remaining steady.

He let out the breath he'd been holding and continued on his mission. He settled his shoulders between her thighs, breathing in her scent before pressing his lips to the crease where her thigh met her torso.

Kate let out a slight whimper and he looked up, but she was definitely still sleeping. Knowing he was probably fueling a sex dream (that hopefully stared him, he thought), he continued with renewed vigor.

He parted her folds and lapped greedily, surprised and pleased to find her already beginning to become slick with arousal. He circled her clit with the tip of his tongue, encouraging her body to give off more lubrication so he could slide his fingers inside her.

He tested her opening with the tip of one finger, finding it adequately slick enough to slide inside her and start a slow, steady rhythm in and out, all the while keeping up his attention on her clit with his tongue.

He could pinpoint the exact moment when she woke up and became fully aware of what was happening; her breathing suddenly became erratic, her thigh muscles tightening around his head. Seconds later, her fingers threaded through his hair and she began making those choppy, breathy moans and whimpers she made ringing in his ears.

"Castle," she groaned suddenly, hips pressing forwards, nearly dislodging his lips. He reached up and pressed a hand to her abdomen, holding her in place against the pillow top mattress. He added a second finger, increasing his pace and force.

Kate gasped, fully awake now. She gripped the 400 thread count pillowcase near her head with her free hand, her fingers twisting in the cream colored cotton. Her breathing was shallow and ragged, laced with guttural sounds that conveyed her imminent climax.

He continued devouring her, reveling in the unique, exquisite taste of her, the salty sweetness coating his tongue and lips. He felt her thighs and abdominal muscles tense up and she sobbed her release, calling out his name over and over. Her inner muscles gripping his fingers in a heated, pulsing vise.

He never slowed his attentions as she rode out her orgasm, back arching off the bed, heels digging into the mattress. He kept nipping and lapping at her wetness as she came down slowly from her high, her breathing harsh and uneven, her entire body quaking with aftershocks.

Kate forced her fingers to relax, releasing the pillow case and allowing blood flow once more. Her eyes remained closed as she focused on catching her breath.

Castle finally eased his fingers out of her, earning a small groan of protest from Kate. He grinned against her stomach as he kissed his way up her torso.

She opened her eyes when he reached her face and pulled him in for a kiss. She loved that could taste herself as their tongues met and danced.

"Good morning," Castle murmured when they parted several minutes later.

"It certainly is," Kate responded, her hands rubbing against his early morning stubble. She pushed against his shoulder until he rolled off her onto his back. She settled over him and kissed along his jaw, then down his torso. "Let me show you how good it can be."

Oh, yes, Castle thought. He definitely liked when they were alone and had no need to wear clothing to bed. Maybe he'd invest on a lock for their bedroom door when they returned to the city.

Kate did that thing with her tongue.

Definitely investing in that lock. As soon as they got back.


End file.
